everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Clawdeen Ghoul
Clawdeen Ghoul or better known as Hazza or Harry is a very hyper person and is Lady Gaga's biggest fan! Personality Harry is a nice, friendly, can't stop talking person, he is always there for advice. He is as crazier then Lady gaga! He wants to be a fashion designer when he grows up! He LOVES Ever After High because it is an interesting franchise, his 5 favourite characters are Kitty Chesire, Raven Queen, Cerise Hood, Lizzie Hearts and Maddie Hatter. He is a Rebel! but he still loves the royals. Original Characters Bunny Ticktock - Daughter of the white rabbit from Alice In Wonderland. Prince Philippus - Son of Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty. Rhoslyn Roosevelt - Daughter of Tinkerbell. Violet Roosevelt - Daughter of Tinkerbell. Tinks Roosevelt - Daughter of Tinkerbell. Fanfiction I love basically everything about this franchise. The fanfiction, well, I have lots of that! I am working on stories, surrounding mostly my OC's and Kitty Cheshire, Lizzie Hearts, Raven Queen, Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood and Maddie Hatter! There will be some on other characters. They are part of a series named, Ever After Series. I made titles for them! Cat got your back? Mostly surrounding around Kitty Cheshire, but we do see lots of appearances! Has one rude word in it, not swearing but kind of bad for little children. Adult supervision is highly recommended for anyone under the age of 10. Not yet written. Ticktock goes the clock Bunny Ticktock's story. The Hood Cerise Hood's story. Mostly contains Hoodsman or Huntrise a.k.a Cerise and Hunter scence's. Finished is being written online! Heart in the Dark Lizzie Heart's story. Not yet written. Queen of the Dark Raven Queen's story. Not yet written. Tea for three! Maddie Hatter's story. Not yet written. Blood of the Wood Cedar Wood's story. Not yet written. Fanart This is the whole reason, I do the OC's, I want to be a designer, I am making a doll of Bunny Ticktock and I'm in the middle of making the dress! Theme Songs (Two) Marina And The Diamonds: Teen Idle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNE-7DyLJ5w Marina And The Diamonds: Electra Heart: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhHrrVlshQ8 Trivia *Harry is from England. *Harry is Lady Gaga's biggest fan. #ARTPOP *Harry loves Marina and the Diamonds and Avril Lavigne! *Harry loves watching Monster High, Ever after high and Glee!!!! *If Harry was a fairytale, he would be son of Prince Phillip! *Harry loves Sleeping Beauty....! *Harry is a goth, he does not like it when people call him a freak or weird because he hates football and loves dancing and loves Lady Gaga. * Harr y is part of the LBGT community. *Harry is designing dresses for his dolls (OC's). *Harry's birthday is November 19th! *Harry has created a monster high version of himself called Hairy Scrawl (Scrawl rhymes with his real last name). *He loves the sims 2 and 3 and loves watching the series called My life, so much he even made his own wikia about it! *Has made two of his own wiki's called Ever after Monsters (about Monster High and Ever After High) and My life (sims 2 series) (about his favourite sims 2 series!) Category:Driver Category:Clawdeen Ghoul's OC's